herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the popular video game series of the same name, all TV series of the same name, and all comic books of the same name, as well as Sega's mascot. Sonic's rival in the gaming industry used to be Mario, but now they are seen as friendly competitors. Sonic is known for his supersonic/hypersonic speed (hence his name), and his laid-back and cocky attitude towards serious situations. His arch-nemesis is Dr. Eggman, but much like Mario and Bowser, Sonic always seems to the part his plans, no matter how hopeless or dire the situation may be. Sonic's best friend is Tails, who at times acts like a brother to Sonic and aids him in any way he can. Normally, Sonic is voiced by Jaleel White, but in Sonic Underground, he is sung by Samuel Vincent. Personality Sonic is often shown as a character who wants nothing short of adventure. He absolutely enjoys adventure, and goes on one every chance he gets. If nothing interesting is going on, he flat-out bolts. He is always fun-loving and is always trying to make the best of things, and is always willing to help others. He is incredibly determined to do the greater good, and is always described as hating evil just as much. Abilites Sonic's main factor is his super-sonic speed. He can run at five times the speed of sound facilely and blast through enemies with no problem.Sonic can even move beyond light-speeds, Time-Travel and move through dimensions with no effort at all. However, he is also known for being able to use the chaos emeralds to turn into super-sonic, which is faster, stronger and has the abilty to fly,this form can last for weeks even. He has also been shown to transform into other forms (such as Hyper Sonic, Excalibur Sonic, Ultra Sonic (Archie) Dark Super Sonic (Sonic X) and Dark Spines Sonic), but most of these were one-time transformations. Color powers, and elemental sheilds are some of his other abilites.Sonic can even perform chaos control to do a multitude of things.But mainly to Warp Time and Space.Energy Projection,Spin attacks,Sonic Punch,Light speed dash, Wind attacks,etc are some other attacks or abilites this speedster can use. Sonic's main weakness is the fact he can't swim,but as shown in Sonic X he can swim if he has too.Its Like a mindset for Sonic.This has been used against him multiple times. His other weakness is that he is impatient and he can't be still at one place. Gallery Adv_sonic_ok_32.png Sonic_Art_Assets_DVD_-_Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-_18.png Sonic-Generations-Modern-Sonic-and-Classic-Sonic-Artwork.jpg|Sonic Generations render Sonic-the-werehog-3-sonic-the-werehog-18631227-800-506.jpg Super Sonic Pixel Art.png Sonic4ep1.png Sonic's Panic.jpg Sonic 6.jpg Sonic's Smiling.jpg 429px-Sonic 67.png Sonic the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Sonic in Sonic X Sonic the Hedgehog 3.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic in Wreck it Ralph Sonamy.jpg|Sonic save Amy in Sonic X Sonic and Tails.jpg|Sonic and Tails in Sonic X Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Sonic_Boom.png|Sonic in Sonic Boom. Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Male Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Lycanthropes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Adventurers Category:Musicians Category:Singing Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Leaders Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Sega Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Martyr Category:Mascots Category:Animal Kindness Category:The Icon Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vigilante Category:Big Good Category:Living Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Planet Saver Category:Protectors Category:Child Lovers Category:Life Saver Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Spirit heroes Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:World Saver Category:Warriors Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Feminists Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Teleporters Category:Orphans Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Characters Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Sonic X Heroes Category:Heroes who break the fourth wall Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Cocky Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Time-Travellers Category:Laidback Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Pure Good